


Nicolae's Reward

by Sweatpants Princess (inkoandpen)



Category: Gaia Online
Genre: Other, hinted but sfw, npc x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkoandpen/pseuds/Sweatpants%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is almost two years old. When it was originally written, as a reward for users who scored Nicolae for the User-Run NPC Dating Quiz  Project of Valentine's Day 2014, Nicolae still had Backalley Bargains and wasn't dating Cresento yet. It was before their night in together, too.<br/>Please enjoy your night out together~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicolae's Reward

It is Valentine's Day, and you have a plan.

You know that the traveling merchant Nicolae still gets business at his cart on the outskirts of Durem, and so he can be found there on certain days of the week.  
This is a lot safer than trying to find him in the streets, you've been advised.

You approach as his current customers are leaving, and you can hear the sounds of a successful sale.  
" _Lovely_ doing business with you, I'll be lookin' forward to seeing you again. Don't be a stranger. Tell your friends. Unless they're lawyers."  
He stops waving and turns his lazy grin on you. "What can I do you for? If you're just doing some last minute shopping, I just got a bunch of gold lockets from a guy. Limited quantity. And they're really all gold, too, I promise ya. This economy's a wonderful thing." A wink accompanies his next sentence, and you're pretty sure your heartbeat is actually visible around you. "Special discount for someone special like you."  
"No thanks," you manage to get out.  
"Mostly fresh flowers? Edible chocolate? Or maybe a little specialty of mine, some shiny rings?" He turns a half-step to the back. "Whaddaya want?"  
You look him squarely in the face and, plucking up your courage, answer boldly. "You. What are your plans for the day?"  
He throws his head back in a surprised laugh, and takes a hand back out of his pocket to rub the back of his neck.  
"Sorry bud, but I don't really kill a lot of time with government stooges. Nice try though. You get points for creativity."  
You shake your head emphatically. You're serious! This isn't a police sting, honest! It's a no-strings attached effort and you were hoping to spend a day like this with him specifically! You'll even pay!  
You look back to his face and see a shine in his pale eyes. (Inside, you hope that it wasn't just the last part he's reacting to.)  
Nicolae doffs his cap and smirks. "It'd be my pleasure."

\---

The first thing you notice is that Nicolae has buttoned his shirt the whole way. He's not wearing his hat, his hair is combed, and he's tied his scarf. You realize that he's put a little effort into looking nice for you. He cleans up well, which you kind of suspected. But you're still pleased, and you compliment him. He jokes that he almost stole Cresento's ascot, but the captain wanted him off the airship as soon as possible. "Guess V-day makes him grumpier than usual," Nicolae laughs snidely.  
The two of you are going out to dinner over in the Isle de Gambino, and you're a little proud of the place you chose. He seems pleased with it, orders with a flourish, and you settle in to talk. Nicolae warns you with a suspect grin not to talk about any business in public, which is perfectly fine. You'd rather talk about him instead.  
He spins you grand tales of his childhood, and romantic memories of his life on the road. They are all different, and he's such an accomplished liar that you can't tell which one is the truth, if any. You say as much. Nicolae considers that a compliment. He puts a finger to his lips and winks when you press him for his real story.  
Dinner itself is fine. You find you like watching him eat. He's very expressive, and what's more he loves an audience, so you have to stop yourself from laughing out loud several times. It's impossible for you to not smile when you look at him, though. And he appears to be the same way. After you're both done eating, you reach for your gold, only to be completely and utterly shocked when Nicolae also pulls out a wallet. (He says it's not his. You hope he's lying.) "It's on me," he says. You can't tell for certain, but you'd swear that something looks softer in his eyes.  
The two of you walk around the island together afterward. The sight of the casino lights silhouetting him and playing across his smile makes all of your nervewracked planning worth it.  
"What're you smiling at?" Nicolae asks. You point to him, and he grins and lifts an arm to dangle over your shoulder and pull you closer.  
He offers to walk you home, and scoffs when you ask if he's just trying to avoid the night watch.  
"I do gotta ask though," he says to you. "Sometimes I ain't exactly square and even with the law. You of all people probably know that. So why? You thought you'd ask for this night even if it was dangerous for ya?"  
You take a moment to reply. When you turn your head to look back at him, you tell him that you don't care. You're not that worried when you're with him. And there's something about him you just love to soak in.  
You're starting to be able to tell what his most flattered laugh sounds like.  
The walk back is quiet, and dark, and the two of you stroll together very close to each other. Most of Gaia is out with their special someone tonight. When he takes your arm and loops it with his own, you realize you are too. It's a dream come true.  
When you get back to your house, your heart is pounding. You don't want the night to end. He thanks you for the evening, standing a little [i]too[/i] close for you not to notice, and your heart pounds.  
"What's that noise?" he asks, seeming to lean forward.  
"Doki," you mutter, and he squints.  
"The heck's a doki?" You think fast.  
"Durem... Occupational Knight Incarceration?"  
He tells you with a grin that you're not a good liar.  
"I can help with that, though," he says into your ear in a low voice. "Gimme another lie. How do you [i]not[/i] want to spend the rest of the night?"  
Your face is practically buried in the side of his neck, he's holding your wrist, and you can smell him (a little fresh, a little musky, a little metallic and just a little smoky), and you whisper your answer before you can even think about it.  
You wake up still remembering the smile on his mouth above yours in the dim light.


End file.
